fucked up
by viv-heart
Summary: College AU; Love comes and goes when you expect it the least. KillerLaki


_Once again, a crack ship has become my OTP. (my imagination be cursed) and somehow a plot for a perfect fic for these two popped into my mind._

"You could look really cute without the bangs covering half of your face." Laki laughed drunkenly and leaned over the counter even more, staring at the man in front of her.

Killer didn't reply and proceeded to clean the empty glass in his hands instead.

It was Thursday evening and they were drinking in the student bar of their dorms. Killer was working there, while Laki was one of the regulars. The bar was cheap and she knew everybody there, so it was more than perfect. Especially as her way home consisted of climbing some stairs and walking down a hallway.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Nami, one of Killer's friends asked curiously.

"I am in an open relationship." Laki replied, downing the remains of her beer. "Another one." she ordered with a grin.

Nami nodded in understanding, watching the girl with mild interest.

Several hours later, the ginger was walking to her room together with Killer, who lived opposite her.

"I am going to try and seduce her on Saturday." he confessed when she mentioned the matter.

Nami laughed at that, aware that he would probably succeed. She knew better than anyone, that the usually so gruff and stoic man could be charming when he wanted to. They knew each other for ages and she hadn't been able to resist herself a long time ago. But they did never share more than friendship and after two or three rather weird encounters they have decided to let it be. Two or three years have passed since then.

"You really have to go for the taken girls, don't you?" she teased, making Killer punch her shoulder.

"Shut up. It isn't my fault." he muttered.

"Are you telling me that you aren't proud of yourself that they all fall for you?" Nami joked.

At that, a wide grin appeared on Killer's face. "Indeed I am."

§

"Did you succeed?" it was Monday and Nami just came back from visiting her family, when Killer left his room. She was standing there, a small trunk in one hand, and blurred the question out before even greeting her friend properly.

She was naturally a very curious person, and it could get annoying at times, but right now, Killer only grinned proudly.

"You have." she concluded. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Killer was in a good mood, and that was really something unusual on a Monday morning. He walked down the hallway, humming quietly.

"Keep me updated." Nami called after him and finally opened the door to her room, eager to get rid of the heavy luggage. Her mother gave her always so much food to take back, it was really a miracle that everything fitted into the small trunk.

§

It was Thursday evening once again and Killer was standing behind the bar, talking with the guests. He watched Laki, the girl he had a thing going on those past few weeks, talk with Nami. Those two women were somehow so different and yet similar.

"Cola-Vodka!" Nami commanded and continued her chat with Laki. Both weren't sober anymore, and started giggling and the weirdest times.

Suddenly, Laki got serious.

"Would you leave your boyfriend for somebody else?" she asked in a whisper.

"Interesting question. I don't know." Nami muttered, watching the other with interest. "Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." the raven smiled sadly. "I am not head over heels in love with Wiper anymore, but I don't want to loose the stability and safety five years of relationship have given me."

"So, do you want to marry him?" Nami couldn't but question.

"I am not ready for marriage yet, but I want to someday." Laki confessed and took a sip from her drink. "How about you? Why aren't you sure?"

§

"I have fucked up." Killer was standing in front of Nami's door, looking rather distressed.

"Why? What's wrong?" the ginger asked in confusion. Killer never showed such emotions. Never. He was always composed and calm.

"I have fallen in love with Laki." he muttered, a beer in his hand, when Nami sat down opposite him on the floor in her small dorm room.

"So what? That happens to people all the time." she shrugged.

"She has fallen for me too." Killer continued, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Aaaaaaand?" Nami wasn't sure where this was going. Laki has told her that she was in an open relationship and that her boyfriend lived some hundred kilometers away.

"She is moving in with her boyfriend at the end of the month." Killer sighed, downing half of the beer bottle in one go.

"You can't be serious?!" the ginger stared at him with wide eyes, the talk she had had with Laki replaying in her head. The whole situation was so ridiculous, it was hard to believe that it was really happening.

"Unfortunately, I am." Killer looked rather pathetic, sitting there on her floor with the half empty beer bottle in one hand and his long blond bangs covering his face.

"What are you going to do now?" Nami whispered, studying her friend.

"I am going to give her up. You have heard her." Killer muttered, letting himself fall back, so that he was staring at the ceiling now.

"How about sex?" he asked after a while of silence, earning himself a punch from Nami.

"I am taken too, you know." she hissed. "You won't have anybody to come and cry to if you make the same mistake with me." But then, she leaned down and kissed her idiotic friend.

"Take this as some sort of compensation, idiot." she muttered, and a weak smile appeared on Killer's face.

"There will be another." she murmured, and allowed him to pull her in a weird hug.

"Thank you."


End file.
